Innocent
by toma QED
Summary: Dari sebuah desa, dimulailah petualangan dua orang bocah kecil, roy Mustang dan Riza hawkeye, menggapai mimpimimpi dan janji mereka, ditengah kerasnya dunia yang penuh peperangan ini
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Innocent**

**Prolog**

"tentara militer datang menyerbu desa lagi ! Sembunyikan semua anak dan istri !"

Entah kapan keributan ini akan berakhir. Setiap hari terdengar suara langkah tentara militer ataupun suara letusan senapan yang menrenggut nyawa sekian banyak orang. Bukan hal yang khusus yang biasa di dilihat. Keadaan di Amestris kacau, sejak naiknya presiden King Bradley menduduki posisi tertinggi di negara itu.

"Cepat !" teriak seorang anak kecil sambil menunggu anak perempuan yang lebih kecil darinya, yang terjatuh ketika mereka berlari. "ayo ! cepat !"

"tu..tunggu !"

Akhirnya anak lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya dan menggendongnya di punggungnya. Keduanya bersembunyi di dalam lorong, di balik tong sampah dan puing-puing besi yang tak terpakai lagi. Dari sana, mereka mengintip keluar, dimana berpuluh-puluh ribu tentara berjalan kaki, berombongan di sana.

Anak perempuan itu menekuk kakinya ke arah dadanya dan memeluknya dengan erat. Anak lelaki di sebelahnya pun mengikuti hal yang serupa, memposisikan dirinya sedekat mungkin dengan anak perempuan yang ketakutan hingga setengah menangis itu. Ia mendaratkan satu tangannya di rambut pirangnya yang kusam.

"sudahlah … tidak apa-apa… semuanya akan berakhir dengan baik…"

"ta..tapi, roy…."

"tidak apa-apa, riza… paling hal ini hanya bertahan selama 1-2 hari saja…"

"tapi…tapi…."

Gadis kecil yang bernama riza itu mulai terisak kembali. Ia takut kalau-kalau ia kehilangan mama dan papanya… sama seperti saat ia kehilangan kakaknya. Sekarang, satu-satunya harapannya ialah Roy, teman sepermainannya. Ia terpisah dari mamanya ketika mereka bersembunyi.

"tenang, Riza… tenang…"

Gadis kecil itu akhirnya pun berhenti menangis ketika Roy menggenggam tangan mungilnya. Ia menyandarkan tubuh kecilnya ke kawannya dan tertidur di bahunya.

Ya… bermulai dari desa kecil ini pun kisah mereka dimulai.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Innocent**

**Surviving**

Kira-kira 3 hari mereka bersembunyi di sana, tanpa makan atau pun minum. Riza dan Roy sudah cukup tersiksa. Namun hal itu tidak bisa meredakan rasa senang mereka melihat tentara telah pergi dari desa itu. Mereka tidak tahu, apa yang diinginkan tentara-tentara militer itu sehingga mereka datang ke sini… tapi mereka pastinya amat membenci tentara-tentara militer itu.

Benci ? Tidak mungkin…. Ayah Riza dan ayah Roy keduanya berteman baik. Keduanya sama-sama berada di bawah naungan militer— Dulu. Dulu… sebelum kakak Riza tertembak mati secara tidak sengaja oleh pihak militer. Mereka mengatakan kalau itu hanyalah sebuah kesalahan… Namun kemarahan ayahnya tidak dapat tertahankan lagi. Masakkah pihak militer mau melakukan penyerangan ke dalam desa, di mana hal itu akan dapat sangat membahayakan nyawa istri dan anak-anak ? mereka tidak mempertimbangkan hal itukah ? apakah hanya karena buta mengejar pangkat, mereka rela mengorbankan istri dan anak-anak orang lain ?

Ia mengundurkan diri. Dan sejak itu pula keluarga Hawkeye sudah tidak berhubungan lagi dengan militer.

Lain halnya dengan Mr. Mustang. Di hari teman baiknya itu mengundurkan diri ia sudah memaksanya agar tetap di sini… tapi apa daya ? sahabatnya tetap bersikeras… tidak ada lagi yang dapat ia lakukan.

"_Aku akan keluar dari military… kau ikut ?"_

"_Mengapa ?"  
_

"_tidak… aku tidak ingin menjadi korban untuk membantu orang-orang munafik itu naik pangkat… aku tidak mau lagi menyiksa diriku membunuh orang lain… apa lagi setelah Ray…."_

"_aku tahu… tapi kalau kau memang sayang pada keluargamu, seharusnya kau tetap di military… kau yakin dapat menunjang kehidupan anak istrimu dengan keadaan ekonomi yang sedang susah sekarang ? Gaji sebagai tentara militer yang tergolong tinggi saja sudah pas-pasan…."_

"_JADI ? apa kau hanya mengincar Uang saja ? sehingga harus mengorbankan kebahagiaan ?"_

"_bu..bukan begitu maksudku…"_

"_aku keluar… kalau kau tidak mau, kalau begitu…. Selamat tinggal…."_

------

"Roy ! sedang apa ?" tanya Riza sambil membawa boneka teddy bearnya, menghampiri Roy yang dengan tenangnya duduk di bawah pohon bersama buku-buku tebalnya. "mau main bersama aku dan teddy ? Lee, Rei dan Jane belum kembali… aku tidak bisa main dengan mereka ?

"belum kembali ?" Ia mengambil bukunya dan memperlihatkan pada Riza. "kalau begitu mereka kemarin bersembunyi di tempat yang jauh, ya…."

Riza terpesona dengan buku penuh kata-kata dengan bentuk-bentuk geometris yang tidak ia mengerti. Bagaimana tidak, mereka hanyalah anak berumur 6 dan 7 tahun, yang dijadikan korban perang yang tak henti-hentinya.

"apa ini ?"

"Alchemy. Aku ingin belajar, jadi dengan ilmu ini, aku bisa melindungi desa dari serangan pihak militer… tapi aku masih bingung… enggak tau harus milih elemen apa…"

Riza mendengarkan anak itu dengan seksama, walau ia juga kurang mengerti. Roy telah menjadi temannya dari kecil. Selalu mereka bersama, bermain bersama, belajar bersama…

Gadis kecil itu tersenyum padanya, lalu duduk di sebelahnya. "apa saja… aku tahu, Roy pasti bisa memilih elemen yang terbaik…" Ia menggenggam tangan anak laki-laki di sampingnya itu. Matanya lekat menatap wajah imut-imut dengan rambut hitamnya. "Aku yakin… Roy pasti bisa melindungi desa ini… enggak kayak anggota militer yang menggunakan kekuatan mereka seenak mungkin… "

Roy menundukkan kepalanya sedikit. Kata-kata itu terasa mengiris hatinya. Ayahnya yang berpihak pada militer, selalu membuatnya merasa terkucilkan dari kawan-kawannya. Hanya Riza yang mau berteman dengannya. Ataukah itu hanya karena mereka berteman sejak kecil pun ia tidak yakin.

"Riza !" teriak seorang wanita dari kejauhan. Riza mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan dengan anak si penghianat itu ? Cepat pulang ! dan jangan dekat-dekat lagi dengan dia !"

Riza menoleh dan ternyata itu mamanya yang sedang berteriak. Hatinya ingin berkata bahwa roy bukan anak si pengkhianat ! Roy anak yang baik. Dia justru belajar alchemy agar nantinya dia bisa melindungi desa ini ! Kenapa semua orang jahat padanya ?

"RIZA ! ayo cepat !"

Riza menoleh pada Roy perlahan, yang memberikan senyuman kecut padanya, lalu mengkodekannya untuk pulang. Gadis kecil itu tidak bisa menolak. Ia berjalan ke arah mamanya, meninggalkan Roy seorang diri dibawah pohon itu.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-Innoncent**

**The Promise**

Setiap hari mereka bertemu dibawah pohon besar itu. Yang satu membawa bukunya, yang satu lagi dengan boneka teddy bearnya, ataupun kadang bersama mainan masak-masakannya. Entah kenapa hal itu sudah menjadi ritual bagi mereka berdua.

Pagi itu, hujan deras turun menguyur seluruh desa. Riza melihat keluar jendela dari kamarnya yang berada di lantai bawah. Hatinya bimbang. Mungkinkah roy akan datang ke sana ? Hatinya ingin sekali bertemu dengan temannya itu. Ia tidak pernah mengerti, perasaan apakah ini. Tapi ia ingin selalu ada bersama dengan Roy, tak peduli apa pun kata mama papanya. Riza terdiam di sana, bingung harus bagaimana, saat suara dari dalam hatinya tiba-tiba menyuruhnya segera pergi ke pohon itu.

Tanpa sandal, maupun payung dan jas hujan, Riza berlari ke tempat yang biasa mereka bertemu. Telapak kakinya berkali-kali beradu dengan batu-batuan kecil ditengah cekungan-cekungan berair. Kaus dan celana pendek yang ia gunakan pun sudah basah kuyup. Ia tidak perduli. Ada dorongan dari hatinya untuk pergi ke sana. Ia harus ke sana. Roy pasti telah menunggunya. Ia yakin.

Dari jauh pun sudah kelihatan, seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang bernaung dari hujan, bersama bukunya di bawah pohon besar yang ada di atas bukit kecil. Hati Riza serasa mengembang, dan langkahnya pun dipercepat. Ia berlari ke arahnya, dan menyambut lelaki kecil itu dengan senyumnya yang mengembang.

"hai"

"ngapain di sini ?"

Pertanyaan bodoh yang membuat Riza sedikit kesal padanya. Ia senang melihat Roy, yang tetap berada di sana dan menunggunya... atau tidak senangkah ia melihat dirinya ? akh.. hatinya serasa teriris mengetahui hal itu.. padahal ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang ia rasakan…

Riza menundukan kepalanya, dan tidak berani menatap orang itu. "aku… hanya ingin menemuimu… ka..karena teman-teman sampai sekarang tidak ada lagi yang kembali… dari kita berlima, hanya tersisa aku dan mu…apa… Roy tidak senang kalau aku mengganggu waktumu belajar ?"

Hening.. itulah jawabannya. Diiringi dengan bunyi hujan deras yang silih berganti memukul-mukul tanah dengan irama mereka sendiri, keduanya tetap terdiam. Tiba-tiba roy mengambil tangannya dan menaruhnya di pipi Riza.

"aku senang.. kau datang." Namun wajahnya tidak menunjukan bahwa ia senang… penuh rasa sedih yang tergores di dalamnya. "tapi sayang sekali… sepertinya aku harus segera pulang…" ia berdiri dan berjalan ke luar dari naungan pohon itu- membiarkan hujan menerpa dirinya.

"kalau begitu aku juga ikut !"

roy menoleh, lalu mengangguk sambil tersenyum padanya. Riza berlari dan ikut pulang.

Saat hujan, tidak banyak orang yang suka keluar rumah. Toko-toko yang mereka lewati pun terlihat jauh lebih sepi dari yang biasanya. Keduanya berjalan melintasi pertokoan tersebut, ketika Riza menghentikan langkahnya sebentar, tertegun menangkap suatu benda yang menarik dalam penglihatannya.

Sebuah toko senapan yang cukup terkenal di kota itu, di mana ayahnya juga sering membeli ammo di sana. Riza menatap sebuah pistol berwarna silver yang tergeletak di etalase. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu kembali berjalan bersama Roy.

"dingin ?"

"enggak…" katanya berbohong. Namun rasanya, tangannya sudah hampir kaku kedinginan.

Roy tidak banyak bicara, namun segera meraih tangan Riza dan menggenggamnya. Erat sekali, hingga ia merasakan kehangatannya.

"ma..makasih, ya…"

"tidak… bukan apa apa kok…"

Riza memandang ke arah tangan Roy… ukurannya tidak jauh lebih besar dari miliknya.. namun jauh lebih hangat dan kuat.. Lalu ia melayangkan pandangannya pada lelaki di sebelahnya. Bahunya lebar.. punggungnya besar.. entah kenapa lama-lama ia merasa pembuluh-pembuluh darah di tubuhnya menghantarkan darah ke mukanya dan membuatnya merasa panas sekali.

"Riza.."

"hm !"

"aku sudah memutuskan elemen apa yang ingin kupelajari.."

"bagus dong !" ia menepuk pundaknya. "elemen apa ?"

"api… aku ingin apiku bisa selalu membuatmu hangat…. Juga aku ingin api itu bisa menghangatkan orang lain juga…" muka roy blushed berat setelah membagikan salah satu rahasia terbesarnya. Riza pun tidak kalah merahnya. "a..aku pun juga… ingin bisa melindungi roy…." Ia berbicara sambil tergagap.

Keduanya melayangkan pandangan satu sama lain, dengan muka yang memerah, lalu tertawa bersama. Roy menawarkan jari kelingkingnya, riza pun mengaitkannya. "janji… kita akan selalu melindungi satu sama lain… aku juga akan terus menjagamu…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – innocent**

**Scarred body**

Roy pulang sambil terdiam, berusaha untuk menutupi segala ketakutan dirinya. Lelaki kecil itu menutup pintu rumah perlahan, dan merasakan bayangan hitam menutupnya. Di depannya, ayahnya yang berwajah garang itu berdiri. Lelaki tua itu menyunggingkan sengiran di wajahnya. Tangan Roy berkeringat dingin… Bukan suatu pertanda yang baik…

----

Keesokkan harinya, kembali mereka bersama-sama. Hari ini, Riza datang sambil membawa senapan mainan yang diberikan oleh papanya setelah merengek sehari semalam, hingga akhirnya ia dibelikan satu set perlengkapan senapan berserta pelor-pelor kecil di dalamnya. Arena latihan mereka paling-paling hanya di sekitar hutan dan taman. Memang, bukan senjata betulan…Riza sudah cukup bangga memegang senapan yang dari dulu ia impi-impikan.

"Roy ! Mau coba tidak ?"

"boleh." Ia berlari ke arah Riza mengambil senapan itu, namun terjatuh tersandung batu kecil. "aauch !"

Riza melemparkan senapannya ke tanah dan segera berlari ke arah Roy. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Roy ?"

"aauch !" teriaknya lagi. Riza melihat kakinya yang tidak terlalu parah lukanya, namun Roy tetap meringgis kesakitan. "pu….punggungku…"

"Sini, Roy. Aku mau lihat !"

"jangan." Buru-buru ia menarik badannya dari Riza. "bukan apa-apa kok…"

Riza berpura-pura tidak penasaran dan melanjutkan kembali bermain tembak-tembakannya. Dari sudut matanya ia melihat roy perlahan berjalan ke arah pohon besar dan duduk bersender di sana. Ia melihat lelaki itu mengecek keadaan punggungnya, dan… goresan-goresan merah sejenak terlihat dari balik kausnya.

Goresan itu seperti berbentuk luka tergesek, juga sedikit menyerupai bekas dikerok. Riza menggelengkan kepalanya, berharap agar ingatan ini segera terlepas darinya.

"ROOOYYY !" suara keras, menggema di telinganya. "ROOYY ! Mana anak kurang ajar itu ?" tampak Mr. Mustang, sambil membawa cambuknya, tersenyum kasar ketika melihat Roy yang bersandar lemas di pohon.

_Jangan-jangan…._

PLETAAAK !

"AAA !" roy berteriak ketika cambuk tajam itu mengenai punggungnya yang masih berbekas luka kemarin. "Maaf ! MAAF !"

"NGAPAIN AJA KAMU ? bukannya ikut papa ke kantor militer…"

PLETAAAK !

"AAAA ! ampun, pa ! ampun !"

Riza tak tahan melihatnya. SEtidaknya ia mulai mengerti sedikit masalahnya. Roy dimarahi gara-gara dirinya… Pasti itu.

Gadis lugu itu lalu berlari menghalangi Mr. Mustang mencambuk roy lagi. "Jangan ! Ini bukan salah roy !" tangannya ia bentangkan, melindungi roy dari cambukan itu.

"minggir anak Mr. Hawkeye ! Kalau tidak kau juga kucambuk !"

"TIDAK !"

PLETAAAK ! Dengan kekuatan cepat, bekas merah sudah terasa di punggungnya. Riza berteriak kesakitan, namun tetap di sana. Roy mulai marah. Riza tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini ! Ini urusannya !

"Minggir !" Sekali lagi, ia mencambuknya. Punggung Riza mulai lecet-lecet dan tergores. Ia mulai menangis, dan membuat Roy ikut menangis. "Kau juga, roy ! Ngapain kau mau berteman dengan anak penghianat ini ? Kau tahu seluruh desa mengecap kita orang yang tidak punya hati ? Termasuk dia !"

Kali ini sasarannya Roy. Bekas lukanya pun terbuka lagi dan mengeluarkan darah segar. Anak itu tidak bisa menahan selain menangis. Riza yang melihat sahabatnya diperlakukan seperti itu, tidak tahan lagi. Ia berlari dan memeluk Roy erat-erat, walau ia sendiri masih sakit.

"Jangan ! jangan sakiti Roy lagi ! Di sini saja Roy sudah sendirian ! jangan !" pintanya memelas sambil menangis kencang, tak melepaskan Roy dari dekapannya.

"aku tidak main-main…. Kuhitung sampai sepuluh, kalau tidak cambukan 30 kali hari ini akan kuberikan padamu, gadis kecil !"

Riza tidak beranjak, walau hitungan sudah sampai sepuluh pun tetap ia di sana, melindungi Roy… dan ia tahu setelah itu apa yang menimpanya. Berkali-kali cambuk itu mengelupas kulitnya dan ia berteriak-teriak kesakitan.

_Sial… ini..ini bukan salah Riza… _

"Sudah papa !" gantian Roy yang bangkit dan memeluk Riza balik. "bukan salah Riza ! kalau mau marah, pukul aku saja !"

"Ja…jangan, roy….ka..kau sudah sakit…" ia berusaha tersenyum. "tidak apa-apa kok…"

"PAPAA !"

PLETAAK !

"sepuluh." Bisiknya. "Roy, pulang. Sekarang juga !" ia berbalik lalu berjalan menuruni bukit itu. Hatinya sudah tidak tega lagi, melihat kepastian sinar dibalik mata gadis itu. Sedikitnya ia berharap generasi Mustang setelahnya, roy bisa berteman lagi dengan generasi Hawkeye seperti dulu.

"Riza… maafkan aku.."

Riza masih terisak, punggungnya memar namun setidaknya ia tidak mendapat 30 cambukan… itu sudah lebih baik.

---

"Riza ? ada apa ?" tanya MRs. Hawkeye melihat anaknya pulang, matanya bengkak lalu bajunya kumal.

"tidak…."

"Riza… tolong, tadi Mr. Mustang ke rumah kita dan bilang kalau ia telah memukulmu. Pokoknya mulai besok, ia maupun mama, tidak mau kau bertemu lagi dengan Roy. Mengerti itu ?" Mata Riza membesar, melototi mamanya, seakan tidak percaya apa yang didengarnya. Ia berlari ke kamarnya, dan mengunci dirinya di sana. Perlahan ia menangis. Bukan karena sakit di punggungnya. Ini beda…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Innocent**

**Murdered**

Satu tahun, Mereka tidak bertemu. Selama satu tahun itu, Riza belajar banyak tentang teknik-teknik menembak, walau hingga saat ini ia belum memegang pistol asli yang sungguhan. Roy pun sama. Ia belajar banyak tentang alchemy, khususnya elemen api. Terkadang, ia teringat sedikit temannya Riza, tapi karena ia tidak mau menyakiti Riza lagi, ia memutuskan untuk tidak menemuinya.

Hari itu, hujan turun deras, mengguyur seluruh desa. Mrs. Hawkeye baru saja pergi ke pasar, sedangkan riza, gadis kecil itu terbangun oleh suara gaduh dari dapur. Perlahan ia menapakkan kakinya, dan dari pintu ia mengintip ke dalam.

_AYAH !.. dan… Mr. Mustang ?_

Ia melihat keduanya bercakap-cakap, tapi kebanyakan soal militer. Tidak. Bukan bercakap-cakap, tapi berdebat. Lalu kemudian, ia melihat Mr. Mustang mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantongnya…. Benda tipis yang memantulkan cahaya… dan menusukkannya ke dada ayahnya ? PISAU !

MR. Mustang menyakiti ayahnya ! Perlahan, lelaki itu jatuh terjerembab ke lantai dan disekitarnya terlihat kolam darah mulai mengenangi lantai dapur. Mr. Mustang, mencuci tangannya, lalu membiarkan ayahnya tergeletak di sana. Dari dalam, ia dengan tenangnya berjalan seolah tidak berbuat apa pun.

Tampang seorang gadis cilik terpintas dalam penglihatannya. _Sial ! aku lupa soal anaknya !_

"Hey, nak" bisiknya pelan, namun nadanya tajam. "jangan buka mulut apa-apa soal ini. Kalau tidak…" pisau itu ia hunuskan lagi ke leher Riza, namun gadis itu cepat menggangguk dan Mr. Mustang pergi dari rumah itu.

Riza lagipula tidak terlalu mengerti soal pembunuhan. Yang ia tahu, ayahnya sedang sakit dan kaku seperti kakak sulungnya. Ia hanya berlari ke arah mamanya, ketika wanita setengah baya itu pulang dari pasar. Sebuah teriakan histeris terdengar oleh tetanganya, dan Mrs. Mustang, terlihat menangisi suaminya.

"ma ? kenapa ?" tanya Riza polos. "papa ? tidak bangun seperti kakak ?"

"riza… papamu sudah meninggal ! dia dibunuh oleh si keluarga pembunuh itu ! Ia… ya. Sama seperti kakak. Ia akan pergi meningalkan kita…"

_papa…. Pergi seperti kakak ? papa ? dan… ini semua karena Mr. Mustang ? papa Roy ?_

Riza tidak tahu, harus marah atau sedih.

---

Beberapa hari setelah acara funeral, Riza kembali berjalan sendirian ke arah pohon besar tempat setahun lalu mereka suka bermain bersama. Tidak ada Roy di situ.. Ia sendirian.

Ia duduk bersender ke pohon besar itu sambil melipat kakinya dan memeluknya erat-erat. _"papa… kakak… kalian.. di ujung, sana… kata mama, kalian sudah bahagia. Tapi aku sendirian di sini.."_

"Maaf…"

He ! Riza berbalik ke belakang, dan melihat Roy sedang berdiri di belakangnya. Roy. Anak dari orang yang telah membunuh ayahnya. Memang, Mr. Mustang telah digiring ke polisi gara-gara kejahatannya itu. Tapi... kenapa tidak ada perasaan kesal di hati ini. Malah melihat Roy justru membuat perasaannya sesak.

"A..aku memang tidak pantas ada di sini…" ia menunduk lagi. Selama satu tahun, tidak banyak perubahan dari diri Roy. Ia tetap seorang anak laki-laki culun, yang berambut hitam. "a..aku tahu apa yang papaku lakukan… jadi… aku mau minta maaf…"

Riza berdiri. Bingung apa yang harus ia katakan, ia hanya tersenyum. "tidak apa-apa… kata mama, papa sudah bahagia bersama kakak."

Keduanya terdiam, menghabiskan sisa waktu di bawah pohon itu sambil menikmati ingatan setahun yang lalu.

"Riza" panggilnya memecah sunyi. "besok… aku akan pergi ke Central. Aku.. akan mengambil tes sebagai alchemist kenegaraan…"

Kata itu terasa mengiris hatinya. Apa karena ia tidak mau Roy jadi anjing militer ? Atau… ia tidak mau Roy pergi dari dekatnya ?

"a..aku tahu. Aku akan jadi anjing militer… tapi, kupikir itu takdir hidupku…" roy menunduk, dan tidak berani menatap wajah Riza. Ia memainkan jarinya, dan menatap rerumputan hijau dibawahnya. "ini…" Diberinya sebuah bungkusan kotak putih pada Riza. "aku berharap… kau menyukainya. Satu minggu lagi kau ulang tahun… itu kado untukmu. Karena aku tidak akan berada di sini lagi…Mungkin.. kau bisa membukanya pada hari ulangtahunmu…"

Riza menerima kado itu dengan tangannya yang tergetar. Hatinya memberontak. Ia mau Roy tetap di sini. Roy HARUS ada di sini. Tapi ia tidak bisa memaksakan hal ini.

"selamat tinggal… Riza." Roy memajukan wajahnya, mengecup pipi Riza dengan lembut lalu ia berlari jauh dan tidak kembali lagi.

----

Dengan malasnya Riza bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Hampir 1 minggu, tidak, sudah satu minggu Roy pergi. Dan… hey, hari ini hari ulang tahunnya, kan ? Cepat-cepat ia bangun, merogoh laci di sebelah ranjangnya dan mengeluarkan kotak putih pemberian Roy. Dengan hati-hati ia buka sampul kadonya dan..

_Senapan silver yang ada di toko waktu itu…_

"i…ini buatku ?" Bisik Riza perlahan pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak bilang apa-apa pada Roy, dan bahkan mengira Roy sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang diinginkannya dari setahun yang lalu. Air matanya menuruni pipinya yang lembut itu. Ia berbaring lagi di atas ranjang, mendekap senapan silver yang paling disayanginya di seluruh hidupnya, menangis.

Kenapa hatinya begitu sakit ? Perasaan apa ini ? Ia tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Selama ini Roy hanya temannya, kan…. Kenapa ia begitu sedih mengetahui Roy tidak di sini ? Kenapa ?


	6. Last Chapter Epilog

**Last Chapter- Innocent**

**Epilog**

Riza menapaki kakinya di stasiun East. Sudah sepuluh tahun sejak terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan Roy, dan selama itu ia tidak akan pernah melupakannya. Senapan silver itu selalu ada bersamanya. Ia tersenyum. Sudah lama sekali… Ia juga sudah tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan yang dulu ia lontarkan. Ia jatuh cinta.

Akhirnya, ia mengikuti jejak ayahnya yang dulu juga jejak Roy. Masuk dalam military, sebagai seorang snipper yang cukup ditakuti. Hari ini ia akan dipindahkan ke cabang East, dibawah pimpinan colonel roy Mustang.

_Hihihi… setelah sekian lama akhirnya ia sudah jadi colonel, ya ?_

Riza tertawa kecil, lalu mencari taksi yang mengantarnya ke Eastern Headquarter.

---

"MAES ! sudah kubilang aku sudah cukup bosan melihat foto Gracia milikmu !" teriak Roy ketika melihat si kacamata itu di depan kantornya. "sudah, pergi sana !"

"sadisnya ! Aku bukan mau bilang soal gracia !" lalu ia menggerutu soal Roy yang selalu jahat kalau ia bercerita tentang kekasihnya, dan… yap. Topik melenceng ke arah betapa enaknya masakkannya, betapa cantiknya ia dsb,dsb. "oh, ya… Lieutenant baru yang akan berada dibawahmu akan datang hari ini, loh… Rumornya sih ia dipindahkan kesini untuk mengawasimu… dan… dengar-dengar orang bicara bahwa _hati-hati dengan mata elangnya."_

"hm.. mata elang ?"

"ya ! hati-hati dengan kebisaaanmu menelpon gadis-gadis mainanmu dari kantor ! Jangan lupa juga, katanya dia amat telit soal paperwork, sehingga orang-orang central pekerjaannya semua selesai tepat waktu. Dan menurut rumor lagi, ia tidak segan-segan menahan walaupun itu atasannya, untuk bekerja sampai malam agar paperwok mereka selesai !"

"laki-laki yang mengerikan…" komennya sambil memutarkan pennya. "tapi aku tidak mau tunduk padanya. Lagian kau dapat info dari mana, sih ?"

"ya… ada info lagi, sih.. tapi karena kau sepertinya tidak tertarik, bagaimana dengan foto GRacia ?"

"MAES !"

_Tok..tok..tok… _

"uups ! aku keluar dulu !"

"Masuk !"

Seorang wanita muda, berambut blonde pendek, masuk dengan sopan ke dalam kantornya. "permisi, sir. Saya Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, mulai hari ini akan bekerja dibawah anda…"

_MAES ! SIAPA BILANG KALAU DIA LELAKI ?_

(sementara itu, di luar)

"siapa bilang kalau dia lelaki ?" Maes tertawa sambil berjalan menyusuri lorong dan sekali-kali menawarkan foto Gracia pada setiap officer yang ditemuinya.

( di kantor Roy)

"AHEM !" Roy batuk-batuk, lalu menyodorkan tangannya. "Colonel Roy Mustang. Senang bisa bertemu dengan anda, Lieutenant…"

"ya." Keduanya saling bertatapan, mengingat masa kecil mereka di desa dulu.

"Kau memotong rambutmu ? AKu lebih suka yang panjang…" Riza hanya tersenyum mendengar komentarnya.

_**Aku akan terus menjaga janjiku…. Terus melindungimu.. kita akan terus saling mendukung. Mimpi-mimpimu… mimpi-mimpiku… semuanya telah kita kaitkan bersama…..**_

FIN

a/n : Cerita yang pendek ? aku males bikin chapter yang panjang gara-gara cerita lainnya punya jumlah chapter yang panjang…. REVIEWS PLIZZ ! akan sangat dihargai dan diterima dengan lapang dada….


End file.
